The Only Exception
by titanoli
Summary: Jason loses his prized Letterman jacket, but is it really lost? Pure fluff, I couldn't help myself. Highschool AU. Jasico. Slash (Male/Male).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, guys. First story! Wow! Constructive criticism only, no flames, if you please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters associated with it.**

** Anyway, enjoy!**

If there was one thing Jason treasured, it was his Letterman jacket.

No one was allowed to even touch it. Not even Piper, when he had been dating her. So that's why when he walked into the locker room after football practice and found out that it was missing, he was outraged. He turned the room upside down looking for it. When he didn't find it, he stormed to the pool.

"Percy!" He yelled. Percy, the captain of the swim team and his best friend, popped out of the water, where he had been swimming laps.

"What?! What could you possibly want?!" Percy shouted back, glaring, obviously grumpy that his swimming was interrupted.

"My jacket's missing. Someone took it." Percy's glare softened at the distraught look on Jason's face.

"Are you sure? Maybe you just left it somewhere." Jason frowned, eyebrows drawing together.

"Percy. I don't just leave my jacket lying around. You know how much I love that thing." Percy looked thoughtful, his index finger tapping against his chin.

"Maybe you gave it to that kid you've been talking about. What was his name? Nico? Was that it?" Jason blushed. Just because he had a crush on Nico did not mean he gave him his jacket.

"No, I don't think so. I'm positive I left it in the locker room." Percy thought again.

"Well, in that case, I can't help you. Figure it out on your own." Jason rolled his eyes.

Oh, thanks Percy. You've been very helpful. All he got was a hand appearing out of the water to give him a thumbs up. Jason snorted and raised his eyes to the ceiling. With that, he exited the pool.

Jason wandered for a while, asking random people if they had seen his jacket. All of his friends on the football team told him that the last time they'd seen it was in the locker room before practice. Jason sighed heavily, then grabbed his keys and walked outside, preparing to leave. He was on his way to his car when he saw it. There Nico was, calmly reading a book.

_And he was wearing Jason's jacket._

Jason paused. Normally, he would've started yelling and punched whoever the offender was. In this case, Nico.

But oddly he felt no urge to do this. Instead, he just watched Nico, who had not seemed to notice him yet. Then, his heart warmed as Nico shivered a bit and burrowed deeper into the Letterman jacket, which hung on his small frame. Jason smiled softly and went over to sit next to him.

"Hey, Nico. Are you waiting for someone?" Nico jumped, but quickly regained his composure and looked up at him inquisitively with warm, brown eyes.

"Yes. I'm waiting for my stepmother, but she usually takes a while. So I'll be here for a few hours." Nico smiled softly at him, and Jason's heart turned to mush.

"Well, if you want, I can give you a ride. I'm not doing anything." Nico thought for a minute.

"Well I guess it's fine. I mean, if you really don't mind. Nico flushed slightly. _'Adorable_ Jason thought.

"Nah it's fine. Besides, my car has a heater." He grinned and hopped off of the bench. "Come on!" Nico smiled gently again and followed.

The ride to Nico's house was quiet after Jason got the directions. Nico hummed lightly to himself, and surprisingly, it wasn't annoying. When they reached their destination, Nico gave him a quiet 'thank you' and opened the door. He was about to climb out when he hesitated for a moment, then turned around and gave Jason a quick peck on the cheek. Jason's eyes widened for a second, then he smiled as he watched the small figure hurry into the house. It was then that he realized that no one was allowed to touch his jacket and that Nico still had it. Then he grinned to himself. Oh, well.

Perhaps he could make an exception.

**Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It didn't take me very long so if there's anything I need to edit or change please PM me and let me know. Again, first story, so no flames please.**

** Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters associated with it. That right falls to Rick Riordan.**

**There were several requests for me to continue this, so I decided that I would add another chapter. Enjoy!**

Jason was confused. Very confused. There was a warm feeling rushing through him, starting at his cheek where Nico had kissed him. His heart was beating wildly and it felt like the ground had disappeared from under him. It had been going on like this since last night, so bad that Jason hadn't slept at all. In his exhaustion, he failed to watch where he was going and nearly ran someone over.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" He caught the person by the arm, vaguely realizing that it was Nico through the cloud surrounding his mind. He grinned at the smaller boy. "Sorry for running into you. Wasn't watching where I was going." His mind went blank again as Nico looked up at him and smiled gently.

"It's all right, it happens to me a lot." Nico seemed to suddenly realize something. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here's your jacket back." Jason nodded absentmindedly, accepting the jacket. "Are you okay, Jason?" Jason snapped out of his daze, nodding quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for bringing it back." Nico nodded slowly, seemingly suspicious.

"I'll see you later, then." With that, he glided past Jason and down the hall, vanishing around the corner. Jason shrugged his jacket back on, nearly sighing out loud at the sweet smell. '_Like vanilla.' _He grinned to himself before hurrying to his next class. Maybe he could give Nico a ride home today, too.

**Well, there it is. I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Have a nice day!**


End file.
